Two Colonels are better than one
by CrazyFM
Summary: It's 1942 in Germany, and Hogan and his heroes have been prisoners of war for quite some time. They have settled in and are now running their own little travelers aid. What happens if they meet a certain special forces team? Will Klink's sanity survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Colonels are better than one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team nor do I own Hogan's Heroes, I am not making any profit by this.**

**Hi guys, this story is dedicated to _Oldies127_ who asked me to write this crossover and therefore made me watch Hogan's Heroes. I really love that show, thank you so much! :))))**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1:**

Colonel Robert Hogan lounged carelessly on the top bunch in his office, a book in his hands, he wasn't reading though. He had finished the books an hour ago and was now bored out of his wits. Roll call wasn't due until one hour and London had kept silent for almost a week. To make matters worth it had been unreasonable hot the last couple of days. They had to spend the days in the barracks, because it was simply to hot to play ball games outside and even Klink had seen that in the cooking air he couldn't let his prisoners do any work, the senior POW officer didn't even have to threaten him with the Geneva convention.

In short, there was absolutely nothing to do and while his men seemed to enjoy the unexpected holiday, after three days the Colonel was getting antsy.

At first he had tried to socialize with his team, consisting of the little French cook Corporal LeBeau, the cocky Englander Corporal Newkirk, the solemn black Sergeant Kinchloe and the joyful, childlike Sergeant Carter, who were sitting on a table playing gin, but he kept getting distracted and had finally fled his teams concerned gazes to the solitude of his office.

Absent-mindedly he stared out of his window in the shimmering afternoon air, when he suddenly saw the main gate open.

One of the little trucks used for prisoner transport entered Stalag 13. As it stopped four prisoners were led out, they all were handcuffed and one of them was leaning heavily on one of his comrade, a burly black man with a Mohawk.

As Colonel Hogan saw the Kommandant of their Camp Colonel Klink hurry towards them he left his post at the window, to do his duty as senior PoW officer of this Camp and welcome the newcomers. As he left his office he bade his team to follow him, one never knew, when he might need a distraction.

HH AT HH AT HH AT HH AT HH AT HH AT

Colonel Hogan strode towards the guards with wide, confident strikes, while his men split up behind him, ready to distract the guards if needed too, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Afternoon, Kommandant", he greeted cheerily with a sloppy salute. "Who are those guys? We are a bit full at the moment, do they have a reservation"

While talking he surveyed the new prisoners carefully. He could tell they were fellow soldiers, even when they were not dressed in uniforms. The oldest of the men wore a beige jacket and black gloves, he was standing slightly in front of the others and seemed to be the one in charge. The blond one next to him was dressed in a black leather jacket, even though he tried hard to seem as calm as his superior he kept shooting worried glances towards the wounded one. Hogan followed his view.

From close up he saw the slight shivering of the other man's lanky form in his brown bomber jacket, he was clearly running a fever. There was a round hole in the man's trousers, he had been shot and even though the wound had been cared for it must still hurt like hell.

Hogan wondered how long that man could remain standing.

Big brown eyes, dull from the pain, but determined, met his and Hogan had his answers, this man would stand as long as needed to.

"Very funny Hogan!", the Kommandant disrupted his train of thoughts. "Disssssmissssssed!"

"Hi, how was your journey here?", he asked the newcomers, ignoring the Kommandant, "I hope you are not disappointed with the locations here? It is not the Ritz, but it is all right once you get to know it."

"Hooooogan!", the Kommandant whined again with no luck.

The leader grinned, which caused the handsome one to groan.

"Aw, don't make yourself small, add a swimming pool here, a golf course there and it will do just fine. But the journey..." Here the other man groaned dramatically. "you really ought to take me to the tourist guide, so I can complain!"

Colonel Hogans brown eyes twinkled in anticipation. He had a feeling they would get along well enough!

"Enough!", Colonel Klink now shouted, stomping his foot in anger, trying to regain control of the situation. "You will lose your sense of humour soon, Stalag 13 is the toughest POW camp in the whole Third Reich! No one has ever escaped from here! Right Colonel Hogan?"

"Oh, yes, Herr Kommandant, it is!", the Colonel answered, carefully hiding his amusement.

Satisfied Kommandant Wilhelm Klink turned around, his ever present riding crop pressed securely under his arm. "Prisoners, follow me! You too, Colonel Hogan!", he ordered them.

For the first time the man with the Mohawk spoke now. "How do you think we do that, sucker? The foo' ain't walking nowhere like this!", he said, indicating the wounded man in their middle.

"Boy, that man sure has an bad attitude", Colonel Hogan thought and went to move in, as Klinks patience seemed about to snap, but was outdone by the blond one.

"You know, Herr Kommandant, the man has a point there! My friend here can't walk on his own, he will need help. If you want him to be carried by one of the guards, okay, that is your choice, but imagine what they would tell at home, having to carry a lowly PoW under your command... If the Gestapo heard of it..."

Klink fumed: "Are you threatening me, prisoner?!"

"I would never dare, but why don't you just undo the handcuffs, so we would be able to help him? I've heard a lot of you, you certainly have a reputation to lose..."

Hogan was amazed how good the kid was at pulling Klinks strings already, but he could tell that his favourite Kraut wasn't yet convinced.

"Release you? So you could escape? I will certainly not do that! I have been warned of you! You..."

They never heard what he had been warned of as Hogan, with one look at wounded man, who was getting paler every second, stepped in.

"Aw, come on Kommandant, you are our "iron Colonel", what will they do? Grow wings and fly away over the fence? No one ever escaped under your watchful eye and the men respect you for that, do you want to tell me, you can't keep these four prisoners from escaping, especially while one of them has a leg wound? Boy, have we misjudged you..."

At that Colonel Klink found back to his usual boisterous self.

"Wait Hogan, you are right! Schultz!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!"

"Free these prisoners!"

"But, Herr Kommandant...!"

"You heard me, Schultz! Now!"

Hastily the big guard unlocked the handcuffs.

As he finished Colonel Hogan caught his eye and winked at him, smiling mischievously. At once Schultz's eyes shot wide open. "I see nothing, nothing!", he mouthed, which only made the Colonel grin wider.

Finally they proceeded towards Klink's Office. The black and the blond one helping the wounded man, while their superior went ahead.

Colonel Hogan strolled behind, keeping an eye on these newcomers. They were definitely an interesting bunch. They couldn't have had an easy journey and still they all thoroughly scanned their surroundings while walking. And not only all on their own, but together, each taking a side.

As he watched them one thing became clear to him, they weren't just a bunch of soldiers mingled together by fate, but a team!

**I really hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think. Was it to much dialogue? I will try to let a bit more happen in the next chapters.**

**Also this is my first Hogan's Heroes fanfiction, so please tell me what you think, did I get the characters right? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing, nothing! (Well, except of the plot of this story)**

**Thanks for the reviews and for following this story.**

**Enjoy!**

They all entered Klink's office and were made to stand in one row in front of him, all except the wounded man, because even Klink saw that it wouldn't be wise to let him stand and offered him "Hogan's" chair opposite of his own.

"So, who do we have here?", the Kommandant asked, even though he knew it perfectly well, for their papers were lying open on his table. The American Colonel could barely contain an eye roll at that, Klink and his dramatics!

The oldest of the newcomers didn't miss a beat answering: "We are the Carthaginians and got lost on our way across the Alps to defeat Rome!"

A stupid answer to serve a stupid question, right? Or was it more than that?

Hogan perked up, without any meaning for the uninitiated to him it was a code and a very popular one at that, if this men were who they seemed to be...

Klink who clearly didn't catch on, on the information that just passed between his prisoners, interrupted the Colonel's train of thought.

"Ha, ha, very funny! But you can't hide your identity from me, I have your papers right here!"

"You have?", the older man asked, seemingly demoralized.

"So, Lieutenant Colonel John Smith, Captain HM Murdock, Lieutenant Templeton Peck and Sergeant Bosco Albert Baracus, huh? Never heard of you", Klink said aloof.

"Maybe they didn't trust you enough to tell you anything", Colonel Smith suggested.

Klink bristled: "I am one of the Führers most dependable men! There has never been an escape from Stalag 13 since I am in command, there is no reason why they shouldn't trust me!"

The other Colonel seemed unfazed. "If you say so?"

Before the situation could escalate any more and it sure would, if nothing happened, the new Colonel enjoyed provoking their Kommandant far too much, Hogan stepped in.

"If that was all, Kommandant, may I go now? The men and I were planning on playing a round of cards this afternoon...", he said, turning as if to go.

And without failure it worked as every time.

"Hoooogan", Colonel Klink whined, "stay here, we are not finished yet!"

Hanging his head he slowly turned back around.

"Luckily for you the new man is only a Lieutenant Colonel, but watch out, if you step even a toe out of line or if there are any escapes, I might send you away and let him take over!", Klink threatened.

Hogan already had a witty remark on his tongue, because he knew despite acting tough, Klink saw him more as an annoying friend than a prisoner. Hogan knew, he would in fact never send him away, risking a riot from the prisoners alongside. He was however beaten to it by the Lieutenant Colonel.

"I really would love too help out, but I don't think we are sticking around long enough for that, maybe next time?"

Klink got an interesting shade of red.

The two American Colonels looked at each other, brown eyes meeting silver ones. Both of their eyes were twinkling with laugher. But soon their eyes became serious again, seizing each other. Hogan trying to verify his earlier suspicions about who he had come across, trying to find out if the new guys were trustworthy. Smith was also trying to find out how much the other Colonel knew and if he was trustworthy, but more importantly if he was worth the respect a superior officer should be given. Colonel Smith had never been one to obey orders, he was good enough for a bit subordination to be grudgingly overseen, so he was only loyal to those he deemed trustworthy and competent. This Colonel however, was still pretty young.

Smith had come over a few good for nothing superiors in his career, had seen how much damage they could do. He wouldn't obey one in the middle of Germany, in a POW camp and he knew his team would follow him, no matter what the rules. So he watched closely, their life depended on him judging the situation right.

After a while the Colonel Smith nodded slowly, having seen what he wanted to in the younger man's eyes, they broke eye contact, satisfied.

Klink, who had tried to get their attention back, now saw his chance.

"Colonel Hogan, that will be all!" He saluted. "Dissssmissssed!"

After a sloppy salute Hogan went to go, but stopped after a few steps, turning around again.

As if he had just thought of it he asked: "By the way, where do you think to put these four?"

"That is none of your business, Hogaaan!"

"Oh, but it is! As senior POW officer of this camp it is my duty to see to it, that the men under my responsibility are comfortable, which means: no overfilled barracks!"

"Do not worry about it Hogan, they will be split up and put into different barracks each, that are my orders!"

The three new prisoners shot their CO nervous glances at that, clearly not liking that idea.

Noticing that Hogan led Colonel Klink over to the window, so they could talk in private.

"You know, Herr Kommandant, these new prisoners look as if they are just waiting for a chance to escape, they even were bold enough to threaten you with it, we can't let that happen, it would ruin our perfect record!"

Klink looked at him untrusting "Why would you care?"

"Just think how it looks if they get back to America, reporting that not a single one of us had been able to escape in all the time we were here! It would make me look bad in front of the big shots!"

Klink considered that a moment. "So what shall I do?"

"Place them all four in Barrack 2 four prisoners missing are more likely to be noticed than one and that way I can keep an eye on them!"

"You mean, so you can escape with them? Not a chance!"

"After all this time you still don't trust me?" Hogan asked, acting hurt.

"Stop it, I can see right through you, Hogan! You are right however, more than one prisoner missing is more likely to be noticed. I will put two of them in your Barrack and two in Barrack 12. Dissssmisssed!"

"You are a devil, you are just too smart for us!"

Colonel Hogan saluted one last time, then went out, there was nothing more he could do.

**A bit shorter this time, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**I hope to get the story running faster soon, please bear with me until then...**

**I won't update until Thursday the 31th.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes nor the A-Team, but I bet you already guessed that!**

**Sorry for the wait, I wanted to update sooner, but I really was too busy :( **

**BUUT this is an extra long chapter to make up for the wait :)**

**Enjoy!**

When Colonel Hogan returned to Barracks 2 he was immediately surrounded by his core team. They had listened in and they too had recognized the code as such, they too were now anxiously waiting for orders.

"What do we do now, mon Colonel?", the little Frenchman LeBeau asked.

Hogan looked at them shortly, contemplating what to do, then gave his orders.

"Kinch, I want you to radio London, tell them we found 'a needle in a haystack, did you lose one?' and sign that Papa Bear."

Sergeant Kinchloe nodded and went down in the tunnel.

"LeBeau, go and get Wilson. Tell him one of the men has a gunshot wound that I want looked after."

"Oui, mon Colonel!", the Corporal nodded before he went off.

"Carter and Newkirk, I want you to prepare two of the unused bunks, we are getting new room-mates."

"Sure thing, boy, uh sir!", Carter answered.

"And Newkirk, I want you to check this guys out for the usual things, no need taking chances."

"Okey dokey, Gov'nor!"

All settled the Colonel went in his office to listen in on the coffee pot, but he didn't learn anything new by it. The new prisoners were pretty tight lipped and gave the Kommandant no more than witty remarks and occasional growls. Satisfied the Colonel soon put the equipment away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soon after his team came back, having carried out his orders.

Kinch emerged the tunnel, a blue sheet of paper in his hands.

"Colonel, they confirmed that there is a special forces unit, Codename Carthaginian, missing. They want us to get them out as soon as possible."

Colonel Hogan's face darkened: "We will have to see if they are real first and it could be hard to get the wounded man out of here. Major Hochstetter is far too suspicious these days..."

"There is one more thing Colonel, they have another sabotage planned for us..."

But he had to stop there, because suddenly the door opened and Schultz entered the barracks with two of the new prisoners- the wounded man and the black sergeant.

The wounded Captain was by now leaning heavily on the Sergeant, but as Schultz attempted to help him, he only earned a growl by the black Sergeant and soon gave up.

Colonel Hogan silently thanked whoever was listening, that the bunk was closed when Schultz walked in, aloud he said: "Come on, Schultzie! Didn't we tell you to knock? One day you might walk in and see something!"

Schultz paled. "Colonel Hooogan, pleeeease! No monkey business! The big shot has taken a big interest in the new prisoners! Please behave!"

LeBeau smiled deviously. "Oh, come on Schultzie, when have we ever misbehaved?"

Schultz thought that this might be a good moment to leave.

During their little chat some of the other prisoners had helped the wounded man towards his bunk, where he sat down gratefully, the big sergeant standing beside him protectively.

Soon most of the prisoners of Barracks 2 had crowded around them, but they willingly made place for Colonel Hogan as he walked forward.

"Hi guys, welcome to Barracks two! I hope you liked your stay here so far. The receptionist can be a bit unfriendly, but we just don't seem to get another one. I am Colonel Hogan, your hotel manager so to say, so if you need anything just let me know!"

The Captain, Murdock was it, cracked him a smile. "In fact there is something you could do! They wouldn't let me keep my plane!"

Colonel Hogan laughed at that, he could tell the man was in pain, it was good he hadn't lost his sense of humour yet. Sergeant Baracus however mumbled something about fools.

Not much later Wilson entered the barracks to have a look at his patient, but to do so he needed space. He successfully shooed away most of the guys gathering around them, but no matter what he tried the new Sergeant remained where he was.

"Alright, Sergeant, that goes for you too, step aside!", Colonel Hogan ordered, trying to guide the burly Sergeant away, which only brought him a shove in the other way.

This caused the temper of the little Frenchman to flare up and Olsen and Carter had to hold him back, while he was cursing in French, or else he would have attacked. Newkirk wasn't a big help either, he too looked ready to attack. "Don't you dare touch the Gov'nor like that!"

"Knock it off!", Hogan shouted, successfully holding Newkirk and LeBeau back, even though they still looked grumpy and it was probably only the entrance of the Sergeants CO, that stopped the upcoming fight.

"BA, step away and let the medic do his work, will you", the Lieutenant Colonel ordered.

Hesitantly the Sergeant stepped aside a step, he still didn't trust this supposed medic, he didn't look like any of the doctors he knew, but he trusted his CO's judgement.

Murdock sighed as the big guy stepped aside, he was to weak to argue with him right now and if he was honest he was grateful for the company, after all all this had happened because they had been separated on their mission.

Now that BA was out of the way the medic quickly finished his examination of the wound and under Smith's watchful eye applied some ointment before renewing the bandage.

"Give it a little time and it will heal just fine", the medic reported.

"Thank you, Wilson", Hogan replied. "You may go."

Deep in thought the two Colonels watched the medic leave, then they turned to face each other. They seemed to seize each other like two predators, the grey wolf and the bear, the barracks went silent as the air seemed to be simmering with tension. Lieutenant Peck entering the barracks went unnoticed. Sensing the tension he quickly hurried over towards his team-mates. Murdock sat up taller and BA and the young Lieutenant prepared themselves to get to their CO's aid. The other occupants of the barracks were ready to meet the hostility of those newcomers against their Colonel with their fists, held down only by the young Colonels silent authority.

Back in the office they had been friends, facing the same enemy. Out here they were two leaders, unwilling to back down.

Of course Hogan could try and pull rank, but he somehow sensed that that would rid him of what little respect his opponent had for him, so he just stood his ground – confident. Only weak leaders needed to pull rank, Colonel Hogan knew that he would win, he had the entire camp behind him.

Once again brown eyes bore into silver ones, time seemed to stop.

And suddenly it was all over, just like that. Lieutenant Colonel Smith extended his hand in greeting and Colonel Hogan accepted, even if it was not correct to military tradition. Respect shone in both their eyes.

"I am Colonel John Smith, but everybody calls me Hannibal", the grey haired man introduced himself to the watching crowd. "And that is my team: Our pilot Captain Howlin' Mad Murdock"

He pointed at the wounded man.

"Lieutenant Templeton Peck, whom we call Face..."

The young handsome man nodded in greeting. -

"...and Sergeant BA Baracus."

The burly black Sergeant didn't react.

"Nice to meet you", Hogan replied, then he bade his core team for and introduced them.

Now that the tense atmosphere had lightened up the prisoners got back down to daily business and soon most of them had left the barracks.

Hannibal followed Hogan in his office, to brief him about their situation, carefully leaving anything related to their operation out, as it was obvious that the lower ranking Colonel wasn't about to give up command over his team.

Face in the meantime began to fuss over his wounded best friend, making sure he was comfortable, taking of his jacket and softening the pillow, BA stood beside them like a shadow.

Seeing his chance to check on them uncaught, Newkirk tried to take the jacket from the pilot, pretending that he wanted to help, but the young man wasn't letting the darn thing out of sight.

Grumpily the Englishman instead concentrated on BA first.

Amiably he put his arm around him talking to him in his cockney accent: "You know, you look familiar, ever been to good ol' England?" He kept talking nonsense, while his other hand was searching the pockets, finding the ID just in time. Moments later BA angrily shoved him away.

"Never been to England! Stop that nonsense, foo'!"

Shrugging Newkirk turned to Face next.

"Blimey, is he always like that?"

And with that he tried his scheme with Face.

With renewed interest Murdock watched. He himself had caught on what the Corporal was trying to do the moment he tried to take his jacket, having seen Face doing the same thing many times, but had Face noticed too?

Of course he had, the moment Newkirk shoved him playfully Face caught on. As he noticed Murdock watching them he decided to have some fun, cheering his buddy up.

Apparently accidentally he turned away every time the Englishman reached for his ID, before he let him finally grab it.

Face had to admit this fellow was good, hadn't he known what was going on from doing it himself many times, he wouldn't have noticed, he hadn't even felt Newkirk grab his wallet.

Newkirk sighed, two finished one to go. He had a feeling he was being fooled by the blond guy, but it couldn't be, could it? However it wasn't as if he had a choice but to carry on, the Gov'nor wanted the wallets and he was damn well going to get them, Newkirk wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet!

LeBeau offered a welcome distraction, bringing them all coffee. Lieutenant Peck and Sergeant Baracus gratefully accepted but as Louie was about to offer the pilot some too he was stopped by the young Lieutenant.

"Not for Murdock, when on caffeine he will get worse than a child on sugar high!"

"Aw, come on Facey, that was only one time. Lemme give it another try, please?"

"No-oh, no way I'm going through that again!"

The Captain pouted and leaned back on his bunk, seemingly deeply affronted. Only seconds later he asked in a small voice: "Could I have a hot chocolate instead?"

The small Frenchman was all too happy to comply.

Newkirk at the time was sitting on the table with his friends drinking his coffee and from time to time looking over at the Captain, trying to figure out how he was supposed to get his ID.

Suddenly his target called him, hesitantly Newkirk came over.

"You know, Newkirk, if you want my wallet, why don't you just ask for it?", the American asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

The Lieutenant standing next to him grinned undisguised.

Newkirk was about to say something but was stopped by BA, who had finally caught on too.

"You stole my wallet!", he shouted.

Thankfully the two Colonels chose that moment to appear.

"Easy BA!", Hannibal instantly called out. "They only did what they had to do. In fact I would have been disappointed hadn't they checked who they got here." And with that he handed over his wallet.

"If that's so you wouldn't mind if we search you, would you?", Colonel Hogan asked.

"Go ahead."

Colonel Hogan nodded. "Carter, Newkirk, go on!"

Carter and Newkirk, who couldn't meet the Colonels eyes after being embarrassed like that, started their search.

As he came to Murdock the pilot was already regretting their earlier prank a bit, he hadn't intended to embarrass the guy, he seemed nice enough.

"There is no need to be ashamed, you know?", he started. "I only noticed what you were doing because I've seen Facey do that often and Face told me, that he didn't notice when you took the wallet. He only realised what you were about to do. Sorry for embarrassing you."

Newkirk looked at the pilot, who seemed pretty ashamed of himself, pure innocence and sadness in his eyes. Somehow that look reminded him of Carter.

He found he couldn't be cross with that man and only shrugged the apology off.

"No offence taken, me mate. Guess I am a bit out of practice."

With that Newkirk brought the Colonel all he found, there was nothing strange or new about the things they found and Hogan was satisfied for now, he would decide later what he would show them, for now he would just let them settle in.

And settle in they did. It wasn't long and BA had followed Kinch and Olsen towards the recreation hall, planning on building something. The other Colonel had settled down next to him and was watching the men with him, occasionally throwing in some commentaries, but most of the times he stayed quiet, contently smoking a cigar, he from got god knows where. Colonel Hogan noticed that he enjoyed the silent company of somebody who wasn't looking at him for guidance and not only because the other man had offered him a cigar too, which was surprisingly even better than Klink's. He would have to ask the man how he got it...

Comfortable for the moment he decided to ask Kinch about their new job later.

Newkirk and Carter had at the same time involved young Lieutenant Peck in a game of gin, which LeBeau and Murdock where watching and commenting vividly.

"You know, mon ami Murdock", the Corporal said. "Maybe I should have warned your friend, we all suspect Pierre of cheating."

"Oh, he is definitely cheating, right now he has cards up his sleeves and also stuck in his cap", Murdock replied even. "But don't worry, Face can hold his own, he always has a set of cards hidden in his uniform."

LeBeau laughed at that: "Now I am glad it is not me playing with them, poor Andre."

Murdock chuckled.

The evening went on quite quickly for them and they were still enjoying themselves, when Schultz entered bringing along the fellows from the rec hall, shooing out Hannibal and Face, ushering them towards Barracks 12. With that their little party ended and the occupants of Barracks 2 went to bed. Soon they were asleep, but not for long.

In the middle of the night sudden cries for help and screams of agony interrupted their peaceful slumber...

**Well, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Every review is savoured in my heart ;)**

**At this point I want to thank _Tiny1217 _for pointing out some mistakes I made in the last chapter and now fixed. I am not a native speaker so constructive criticism and pointing out errors is more than welcome as it helps me to improve my writing.**

**Also thanks to _Dazinora Switch _and_ Aileil_ I am glad you enjoy my story :)**

_**Aileil,**_** your wish will most likely fulfilled in the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading, have a nice day!**

**FM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the A-Team or Hogan's Heroes .**

**Thanks for staying with this story.**

**I've got a beta reader for this story now, Tiny1217, who is a great help and does a really good job.**

**Any mistakes that remain are of course mine and mine alone.**

Only seconds after the first outcry the whole of Barracks 2 was out of bed and ready for action. Colonel Hogan stormed out of his office in only his pyjamas and dressing gown and turned on the light. Soon the source of the shouts became apparent. The wounded Captain lay in his bed, thrashing around wildly, caught up deeply in a nightmare as it seemed. His friend, BA, was already at his side, trying to restrain the lanky pilot, so he might not hurt himself accidentally and muttering soothing nonsense, trying to lead him back to reality. His tries, however, seemed to be futile.

Colonel Hogan didn't know how to pull the young Captain back out of himself. He had plenty of experience with nightmares, he had had to deal with his younger brothers nightmares almost daily for some time and also had had to help some of his men deal with nightly terrors after especially hard jobs. He didn't blame them for it, it was a thing that just came with the job. But out of his experience he also knew that each man reacted differently while having a nightmare. One could only hope to really help those one had known for years. And as it was, the young captain's best shot was his friend.

There was something he could do however. Being surrounded by strangers or a riot in the barracks wasn't going to help the young man. That was why Colonel Hogan sent his men back to their bunks, ordering them to keep their cool. He himself strode over to Sergeant Baracus.

The look Baracus gave him bore nothing of the former hostility but only concern for his friend.

"I don't know what to do," the Sergeant confessed. "Foo's like a little brother to me, but him and Face are like twins! Face's the only one who can get him out of this!"

The pilot seemed to perk up at the mention of his friend's nickname, then started to struggle even more frantically.

Hogan sighed. The young Lieutenant just wasn't available right now and if Captain Murdock kept this up either the light or the screams where going to alert the guards, as incompetent as they may be. When that happened he could only hope it was Schultz they send, for any other guard would report this to Klink. The German Colonel would clearly see it as his own gain and brag about it at morning roll call, embarrassing the poor guy in front of all the guards and other prisoners.

"Just keep on trying", he ordered the Sergeant. This time his order was followed, but nothing changed.

To Hogan's immense relief the guard who entered not much later, was in fact Schultz.

"Colonel Hogan, what is the meaning of this? Lights out was two hours ago, you are going to be in big trouble!" the Sergeant started his rant. But he stopped short, as he saw the small struggling form, held by the big Sergeant on one of the bottom bunks. Murdock's struggles were getting weaker, the pilot having lost his strength and his shot wound had begun to bleed again.

"Colonel Hogan, what is it with him?", the German Sergeant turned to Hogan for advice.

And Colonel Hogan sprang to action. "Schultz, the young Captain is suffering a nightmare. You have to get young Lieutenant Peck for help!", he ordered him.

At first the Sergeant was reluctant, but he had a big heart and couldn't see the young man, suffer, so he finally went to do as he was told.

At Barracks 12 Face was already pacing the floor, halfway ready to try and sneak to Barracks 2.

"Face, you can't just go out there. If this has escaped your attention, we are in a prison camp!"

"But Colonel, Murdock needs me, I can feel it!", Face replied, his hand already resting on the doorhandles.

"Lieutenant!", Hannibal growled, causing Peck to reluctantly let go, only seconds before Schultz waltzed in and demanded Lieutenant Peck to follow him.

Face shot Hannibal a smug look, that clearly said "I told you so," before he stormed after the big guard in worry. Only seconds later he was at his friend's side.

BA scooted aside and Face took his friends shoulder in a firm grip.

"Murdock, buddy, I need you to open your eyes!", he commanded calmly.

In an instant brown eyes shot open, at first unfocused, but soon brown eyes locked into blue, recognition dawning in the haze.

"Face?", the pilot asked in a small voice, looking more like a child than even Carter most of the times.

"I am here", the blonde replied and climbed into bed with his friend, to take him in a gentle, brotherly hug.

Murdock began to shiver uncontrollably and clung onto the young Lieutenant for dear life, but soon enough calmed down. BA then had a look at Murdock's wound, which had thankfully stopped bleeding by now.

An awkward silence fell upon Barracks 2, it's occupants discretely looking elsewhere. They felt like intruders in a private moment between brothers.

Sergeant Schultz turned to leave with the promise to get the Lieutenant back to his own Barracks before roll call, when he was held back by Hogan.

"Schultzie, Klink mustn't know about this!"

It was a sign for how moved the guard was by the scene that he only nodded and after turning the lights back out, left.

Hogan and the rest of his men also went back to bed, none of them was going to mention the incident again. The rest of the night was spent in silence.

Next morning roll call was the same as always, so Schultz really had kept his promise and didn't tell anything. After roll call, while everybody still was out and about Kinch sneaked into the tunnel to check with the radio. Thirty minutes later he came back up, with an important message for the Colonel.

Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Kinchloe retreated in a silent corner, as not to arouse suspicions.

"We've got a message from London, Colonel, a change of plans...", Kinch informed the Colonel and gave him a little note, scribbled on a blue sheet of paper.

"Tell Carthaginian the packet is on it's way. Get it in two days. Cooperate fully.", the Colonel read aloud, a frown on his face.

"London must have gone mad, we don't even know they are who they claim to be!", Kinch complained.

"Yeah and they are not so sure about it themselves", Hogan agreed. "That's why they didn't tell us what's this mission is about!"

"So what do we do?", the black Sergeant asked.

"We do as they say. Surprise is the spice of life!", the Colonel grinned. Kinch groaned:"I am pretty sure that you just made up that saying!"

The Colonel only grinned: "Besides, I have a feeling we have the right team."

That settled Kinch quickly gathered the rest of Hogan's core team and the supposed Carthaginian, while Hogan arranged a distraction, should the need arise.

All gathered in Barracks two, Hogan showed them the message from London.

Hannibal's team wasn't too surprised, that Hogan was in contact with London.

"I already expected something like this, with your no-escape record", Hannibal remarked. "But if we shall be able to complete the mission I have to know exactly how well this organisation is built."

"If you don't mind you should share your mission with us first!", Hogan replied.

"You still don't trust us, do you?", Hannibal grinned. "Good. There currently is a group of scientists from all around the world in the area, who worked on creating an extremely dangerous weapon. The nature of this weapon we don't know. Those scientists want to see their weapon tested in the war. England and America refused and now they are about to try Germany."

Hogan shuddered involuntarily as he thought of a weapon the Allies were afraid to use in the hand of Old Bubble Head...

"Our job is it to bust their meeting and get those scientists to London for interrogation, all of them and alive. We don't know where this meeting may be, but it is sure to be well guarded. We can't force any of you to help, no matter what London says", the other Colonel continued.

"Sounds dangerous", Hogan replied, looking at each of his men individually. Their faces showed no fear, only determination. "You can count us in!"

The Lieutenant Colonel seemed satisfied.

Knowing about the mission, Hogan decided to show the newcomers the whole set-up. He still couldn't be sure that they were who they claimed to be, but if they were, time was running short. There was simply no time for further doubts.

After giving them the grand tour ("Impressive", Hannibal commented), Hogan led them back into his office, it was time to do some planning.

They were about to begin when Murdock spoke up: "Um, Colonel, you don't need me for this one, do you? I was wondering... Billy is getting antsy, I think I should take him for a walk..."

Colonel Smith looked at his pilot in concern. The boy had been awfully quiet today and to request a leave while at a briefing wasn't like him. There wasn't however anything Hannibal could do about it right now. Maybe his pilot only needed a bit of fresh air. "Just make sure he doesn't bother the guards, son", he finally agreed.

Relieved Murdock made his way outside. Face was about to follow him, but Hannibal held him back. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I need you here."

Face looked a bit cross, but obeyed the order.

As soon as the door closed behind the Captain, questioning eyes turned towards his friends.

"Who is Billy?", Kinch asked.

"His invisible dog", Face replied self-evidently, glaring at them, daring them to say anything against it.

The looks in Hannibal's and even BA's eyes, who always was the first to tell Murdock Billy didn't exist, also made it clear that they would back the Captain up no matter what.

Hogan rose an eyebrow inquisitively at that.

Hannibal sighed: "Billy, is a hallucination that surfaces, whenever Murdock is under great pressure. It helps him cope, you don't need to worry about Billy, he won't get in the way with a mission."

"Good",Hogan was satisfied, after all they were all a bit crazy.

"But I don't think he should be out there alone, he looked kinda lost. With you permission Colonel Hogan, I would like to join him", Carter spoke up.

Colonel Hogan found himself smiling at his youngest team-member, Andrew really had a heart of gold. Nodding, he gave his permission. After that the briefing proceeded without further interruptions.

Carter didn't have to search long before he found Murdock. The pilot was lying behind Barracks two, staring up in the sky, one hand stroking his invisible dog.

The young Sergeant sat down next to him and too started petting 'Billy'. Strangely enough it was almost as if he could see the dog lying there, from the way Murdock moved his arm. Carter had grown up with many animals, but his favourite had always been his dog Benjy. There was no one he could speak to about it in Camp, well maybe Colonel Hogan, but even he wouldn't understand. The things he missed the most -besides his freedom obviously- were the animals. As he sat there coddling the invisible dog he could almost feel it's fur in his hand, the delicate ears and hear the gentle 'flap flap' of Billy's tail on the dry earth.

Was the time in the Camp finally getting to him or was Billy more real than anyone could possibly know?

The two men sat a while in silence each one deep in his own thoughts.

It was Murdock, who finally broke the silence: "Billy likes you", he stated.

"He is a good dog", Carter responded. "What kind of breed is he?"

"Don't know, bit of this, bit of that, I guess. Maybe that's why he came to me, maybe he was too different, didn't fit in, didn't belong anywhere", Murdock replied and Carter got a feeling they weren't entirely talking about the dog anymore.

It was strange, Andrew had always been the youngest member of the team and had suffered of many insecurities himself. Buut now that he was talking to this young pilot, who seemed to have similar problems and thoughts, he felt completely sure of himself.

Maybe it was because he sometimes felt the same, like he didn't really belong here and was sometimes even a danger to his team, that he now knew exactly what to say.

"He has you now and your team! He isn't alone now", he replied. And he realised that it was true, all three of them weren't alone, they had all found a new family in war.

The Captain laughed. "Don't tell that BA, he will probably kill you! He insists, that Billy doesn't exist, but Hannibal and Face, I think they see him too, at least sometimes." He frowned, deep in thought.

They stayed silent for a while, then Carter worked up the courage to ask the pilot about his nightmare.

"You can tell me, you know? There is no need to be ashamed, we all had them (me most of all, he added in thought). Sometimes talking helps."

The Captain looked at him for a while, considering it, then he smiled: "Naw, thanks. I would rather not talk about it, you already helped me a lot as it is."

Carter shrugged.

"Want to walk with Billy and me?", Murdock asked and Carter found himself agreeing.

"You think we can get him to fetch some dynamite from the store room? That would make for a great boom!", Carter grinned manically.

"Sure, being invisible has it's perks!", Murdock too was grinning broadly.

Just like that they both were back to their happy-go-lucky selves. It was like being a child again. At war time. In a POW-Camp in the middle of Germany.

That thought had Carter smile.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: The A-team and Hogan's Heroes are not mine, yet. But I am currently working on a crazy plan how to get them, so I can say: "I love it, when a plan comes together."**

**This chapter again is beta-read by the wonderful Tiny1217. Any mistakes that remain are my own.**

**Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites, you guys are awesome!**

**Kind of a filler chapter, but in the next chapter the plot will pick up pace.**

**Enjoy!**

While Carter and Murdock bonded outside, the rest of the A-team received the grand tour. Then the two Colonels sat down to make a plan on how to get the scientists. Now that they finally had a plan and the young Lieutenant was sent to get Murdock and Carter.

When Face finally found them hiding in front of the store room clearly out on mischief, he felt a pang of jealousy. They had become quite near in this short time and for a moment saw Carter as a rival. But this feeling faded quickly, because, as soon as the pilot saw his best friend, he waved him over excitedly. There was real joy in Murdock's eyes when he spotted his friend and Face reminded himself that Carter may be a friend, but Murdock and him, they were brothers.

Relieved by this cognition he joined the two young men on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" the young Lieutenant asked.

"Trying to teach Billy fetch!" Murdock replied grinning.

"I see" Face replied, "You will have to continue later, though. We finally got a plan and the Colonels want you to join us! Get Billy and then let's go!"

Both men readily followed Face, Billy in tow.

Back in the Barracks the other team members were already waiting for them. As they entered Colonel Hogan's office a young private went to take watch at the door.

Hannibal grinned at them, clearly on the jazz. Hogan told them to sit down on the bottom bunk. Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk already occupied the top bunk, while Hannibal and Hogan sat on chairs and BA leaned against the wall, looking gruff as usual.

When they were all seated Colonel Hogan began: "All right, here's the plan: At first we have to find out when and where exactly we will have a change to get those scientists. To accomplish that Kinch will enhance the surveillance of Klink's office. You can get the help of some of our Beta team. Also I need a Colonel's dinner, for Klink, Hannibal and me prepared. That will be your part, LeBeau."

"Oui, mon Colonel!", the Frenchman agreed. "But this will be the last time you convince me to

cook for the filthy bosche!"

Hogan laughed at the empty threat, then he continued: "Murdock, you will serve the meal at the Colonels dinner. I shall need you to provide a distraction, so Face and Newkirk can complete their part."

The pilot grinned, he loved providing distractions! And he was really good at it!

"Face and Newkirk - you will have to look through Klink's letters for anything concerning our mission. That way we don't depend on Klink getting drunk and spilling the information.

For the second part BA and Carter will begin to prepare explosives, but also non deadly weapons. Maybe something like a net in a canon to catch them, you will think of something.

As soon as we know where and when to get them, we will team up new and use our weapons to catch them", Hogan finished.

Face wasn't impressed. "That second part isn't really a plan, it's more like a general idea what to do, should we even get that far."

Hannibal smiled broadly at him: "Cheer up, Lieutenant! It will be a piece of cake."

The Lieutenant groaned, but Murdock backed the Colonel up.

"I believe it to be a _magnifique _plan! Easy to remember, _adaptable, _just change a few minor details and _voila_...", he stated in his best French chef accent, earning him a heated glare from LeBeau.

"Right, abandon me, buddy. I knew I could count on you!", Face stated sarcastically.

Their friendly banter was soon interrupted, however.

"If there are no more questions, just get back to what you were doing," Hannibal commanded. "If we all stay in here for too long, it will arouse suspicion."

Carter and Murdock grinned at that command and quickly left towards the ammunition store. Face trailed after them. For a moment he contemplated stopping them, fearing that their action might endanger their mission. But then he thought that Hannibal would probably turn any mayhem they caused in his favor, so he decided to just join the fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A little while later at Klink's office the two American Colonels just broke the idea of the Colonel's dinner (to improve their cooperation in running an escape proof camp) to Klink, when suddenly the earth shook from an explosion.

"Schuuultz!", Klink hollered, after getting back up behind his desk.

Only seconds later the Sergeant stumbled through the door: "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant! Sie haben mich gerufen (You called for me)?"

"Stop babbling, Schultz! What happened?", Klink inquired.

"Sounded like an explosion to me!", the burly Sergeant suggested.

"I know it was an explosion, idiot!", Klink retorted. "But have any of the prisoners escaped?"

"That I don't know, as I came directly here", was the reply.

"Then go and find out!", Klink almost shouted in exasperation.

With one last salute and "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant", Schultz left to do as he was told. Only a few minutes later he returned, smiling broadly.

"I am happy to report that there have been no escapes, the prisoners just made some dynamite go boom."

"They probably think they are quite funny, don't they?", Klink raged. "Alright, I will show them I don't appreciate their sense of humor. Get the perpetrator and put him in the cooler for a week!"

Schultz saluted, then left.

"Sounds like Murdock to me", Hannibal stated by the way. "A good lad, but sometimes he goes a bit over the roof with his patriotism!"

"He's lucky Klink got his generous day", Hogan stated.

"I have?", Klink inquired.

"Yes, I see were you are going", Hannibal agreed. "It could have been much worse!"

"It could have?", Klink asked, at a total loss by now.

"He's right!", Hogan stated. "What is a week the cooler, compared to being forced to serve one's enemy at for example a Colonel's dinner. Especially if one is as patriotic as Murdock here..."

Hannibal nodded along.

For a moment Klink seemed to contemplate their words. Then he obviously made a decision, for a split second later he called the poor Sergeant back: "Schultz, get me this Captain Murdock! I changed my mind!"

**I hope you liked it, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own either of the two TV shows.**

**Sorry for the long wait... To those of you still reading this: Thank you so much. And do not fear, I will finish this story, even if it may take some time.**

**Thanks to Tiny1217 for beta-reading, it is really helpful. Any mistakes still in here are of course my own.**

**Enjoy!**

The days till the Colonel's dinner passed quickly for all of the two teams, except Murdock.

Both Colonels spent most of their time in Colonel Hogan's room, tossing strategies back and forth. His new friend Carter was working on the weapons with BA and even though Carter didn't mind his visits, BA made it very clear **he** did. Growling something about it being bad enough to be forced to work with one fool, he simply tossed Murdock out. This time he even had Hannibal's back up, after all their work was very important.

Under strict orders not to disturb the two Sergeants Murdock tried to spend his time with Face and Newkirk. But they were working to improve their skills. After five times having his cap almost stolen and the one time Newkirk managed to actually get it, the pilot had enough.

LeBeau was working hard on getting the ingredients for the dinner, so Murdock ended up on his own. The day of the dinner couldn't come soon enough. For a brief moment Murdock even considered to think up a way to distract Klink. But he quickly changed his mind, he would just roll with it, like he always did. There was really nothing for him to do and he was almost dying of boredom. To make matters worse his leg was bothering him again, but with all the work going on he didn't mention it.

A few days later the time had come. BA and Carter had almost finished working on their 'project' and Newkirk and Face were better than they had ever been before. LeBeau, of course, was always ready. Cooking was after all his favorite past time. Even if it meant to cook for the enemy.

That morning the Colonels gathered their teams and told them about the plan. They were all professionals, so it didn't take long to brief them. The spare time till the evening was passed with card games and, in LeBeau and a few selected soldiers' case, cooking.

At precisely 6 pm Schultz entered the barracks to bring the prisoners in Klink's livingroom for the dinner.

Now at least on the inside completely serious, Murdock followed eagerly alongside Face and Newkirk. They were already wearing their waiter uniforms. The Colonels took their time, if only to annoy Klink.

Schultz quickly ushered the 'waiters' inside, then went to get the Colonels.

As Murdock tried to climb the stairs, his leg was acting up again and he flinched briefly, before he regained control. Fortunately nobody but Face noticed. Murdock didn't want the mission to get stopped because of a little pain.

His friend shot him a concerned glance. The pilot smiled back broadly, willing his friend to believe him to be alright.

The young Lieutenant sighed, clearly not convinced, but went on with their plan. Murdock would hear about this after they had the data they came for.

The three soldiers began to set the table. All the while Face did his best to keep Murdock from carrying anything heavy. They had just finished, when the Colonels joined them.

Face and Newkirk quickly went to the kitchen, to get the meal LeBeau had prepared. That left Murdock to care for the drinks.

Soon the three Colonels were sitting around the table, eating and drinking. Face, Newkirk and Murdock stood around them, making sure Klink always had enough to drink.

Nervously Murdock felt for the small explosives in his pocket. They had been given to him by Carter. Hannibal's words still rang in his ears: "Use them only if you have too! Provide a distraction, but don't get in trouble. It won't do for you to spend time in the cooler."

No, he couldn't use them, he had to think of something else. He only hoped the Colonel would give the sign soon, his leg was beginning to throb and it was getting harder to ignore the pain.

It took all he had not to let Hannibal notice his discomfort, so he wouldn't call the mission off.

Face kept shooting him concerned looks.

Finally the Colonels finished eating and the three soldiers began to clear the dishes. Again Face helped his friend as good as he could, without revealing the pain the pilot was in.

"Send LeBeau my regards, that was delicious!", Klink babbled, his good mood and talkativeness improving with every mouthful of wine. He even offered the other Colonels his cigars.

They took on his offer, even though Hannibal pulled a face at their taste. The ones Face got for him were much better!

Right now Murdock was only just holding on, his leg burned and it was getting hard to think. It had been pretty stupid not to tell anyone about his leg, but this wasn't the time to muse about it.

He could tell that the American Colonels were enjoying themselves. They had fun manipulating Klink and matching their wits. He only hoped the sign would come soon.

A few moments later, that seemed like hours to the wounded pilot, Hannibal finally gave him the sign.

Murdock sighed in relief, then paused. The plan had been for him to provide a distraction, so that Face and Newkirk would get a chance to look around in Klink's office. After the Colonels planned to send the three of them to the barracks, to get Klink to tell them everything he knew 'in private'.

Now Murdock desperately needed a plan, but nothing would come to him. He felt ready to collapse. And that was when it hit him. There was no way he would stand through the time Face and Newkirk needed. He would break down any moment now. There was only one thing he could do. With that thought in mind Murdock fell to the ground and started groaning and thrashing around. It wasn't an ideal plan, as the Colonels probably wouldn't get another chance to speak with Klink privately tonight, but right now it was the only thing he could do.

Hannibal, knowing the Captain for as long as he did, realized two things. One, his Captain really was hurt and two, this was the distraction he was supposed to provide. So, when the young Lieutenant stepped forward, to help his friend, Hannibal send him a glare. The young Lieutenant recoiled, remembering his mission. With one last concerned look at Murdock he left the room, following Newkirk.

Hogan caught on only a second later. "Schultz, get Wilson!", he shouted. The German Sergeant hurried to carry out the order.

Hannibal was fussing about his pilot, who still seemed to writhe in pain. It was oddly comforting. The Colonel knew, that as long as he kept this up, the Captain was still acting. Murdock was one to suffer in silence.

At the same time Colonel Hogan was distracting Klink.

"Look what you did! You almost killed this prisoner!", he shouted at the poor German officer, who was still struggling to understand the situation.

"But I didn't wound him," Klink tried to defend himself.

"You made him work for you, even though he was wounded! What will you superiors say to this?", Colonel Hogan went on.

"He is just a prisoner," Klink argued trying to sound superior, even though it was quite clear he felt uncomfortable, with the pilot being in so much pain. "What is keeping Wilson so long?!"

Colonel Hogan ignored this last comment. "A prisoner that could have important information!"

"But I still got the Colonel," Klink replied a little unsure by now.

"I can't possibly tell you anything!", Hannibal exclaimed. "If I did my men would lose faith in me and start a riot. Murdock is the second highest rank, I am sure he knows almost as much as I do."

Fortunately Klink didn't know, that Face acted as second in command. He began fussing about Murdock too.

Murdock couldn't help but smirk. That was his Colonel, turning a disadvantage into an advantage. 'Still, Face better be successful or the Colonels are likely to have my head,' he thought, then everything went black around him.

At the same time Face was desperately trying to ban any thought of Murdock out of his mind, while he searched Klink's office. He needed to concentrate on his task, they needed to know more about those scientists.

The two of them worked well together. Newkirk cracked the safe and searched it for the information needed, while Face searched his desk. After that they moved on, Newkirk took the basket, while Face searched the rest of the office.

They worked silently together, the only noise to be heard being the shuffling paper and the occasional 'click' of their little cameras, whenever they found something interesting or suspicious.

After only five minutes they were finished, after all they were both professionals.

Face was just about to leave the office, when Newkirk stopped him. Only seconds later Schultz reentered the building with Wilson.

They stood in silence until the Sergeant was back in the living room. The young Lieutenant looked at Newkirk questioningly. The Englishman nodded. As silently as they had come they left the office, Face locked the door again and they joined the others in the livingroom. Nobody noticed their entrance except Hannibal and Hogan. They were all still fussing over Murdock.

It took all Face had not to run to his friend's side. But too much time had passed since his breakdown; it would only arouse suspicion and might lead Klink to noticing they had been missing.

So he and Newkirk stood silently in a corner, while Wilson finished his diagnosis.

"His leg is infected, I will clean it and give him a bit of Penicillin. He is also running a low fever, but that should be fine, once his leg is healing properly. Right now he needs rest, so no more Colonel dinners for now!", Wilson reported finally. "Get him back into bed, to rest so he can heal."

Face sighed. Partly because he was glad his buddy was going to be fine, partly because he knew how difficult it would be to get Murdock to rest, once he woke up.

They took Murdock and brought him into Colonel Hogan's room, so he could rest on the bottom bunk, without being disturbed by the other prisoners. Then they went to look through the data Face and Newkirk had gathered,. All the while one of the younger soldiers stood guard, to tell them when Murdock woke up. It took them several hours to sort through it all.

In the end however it had been successful. They found a coded paper, which Kinch was able to encode. It told the time and the place where the scientists would meet. Lucky for them they still had a few days and the meeting place wasn't far from their Stalag.

After that the two Colonels went to do some more planning. When they got to Colonel Hogan's room Murdock was still sleeping. Neither had the heart to wake the young man, so they decided to just let him stay in here, while they talked. He was asleep after all.

Murdock slowly reached consciousness, awoken by angry voices.

"...do you really think, I will just let him take part in this mission, after what just happened? He almost ruined it!"

"He did well, even if things didn't really go according to plan!"

"How can I trust him? Our mission could have failed because of him!"

"You can trust my judgement and I trust him with my life. I have done so quite often, in fact!", Murdock heard Hannibal respond, slowly coming to awareness. He had rarely heard the Colonel this livid.

"How can you trust him? He behaves like a bored kid most of the time and he has an invisible dog!"

'Ouch', Murdock thought. Suddenly he just wished to still be asleep, he wished he had never heard any of this.

"The lives of my men depend on my choices! How can I choose for him to come with us? This mission could be more dangerous than anything we ever did! We don't know if we have to face this new weapon or others equally dangerous!"

"Murdock has never failed me," Hannibal replied evenly. To some extent he understood the other Colonels worries, but that didn't mean he would back down. "You trust Carter, why not Murdock?", he asked calmly.

For a moment Hogan was quiet, thinking about what to answer.

"Carter has proved himself to me."

"I know," Hannibal replied. "As Murdock has done to me. He really is a hell of a pilot!"

Murdock perked up. Did that mean he was going to fly again?!

"That good, huh?"

"The best. He is absolutely trustworthy."

"But what if he pulls something like today again, with his leg?", Colonel Hogan asked. Even if he secretly admired how the pilot had used this disadvantage to his advantage in the end, he couldn't have something like that out there.

"It won't happen again," Murdock spoke up.

"Murdock, how are you son?", Hannibal asked him, then: "How much did you hear?"

Murdock winced: "Enough. I'm sorry I was trouble."

Colonel Hogan looked more than a bit uncomfortable. "Well, in the end it all worked out, so there was no real harm done. And we need a really good pilot, so you are in."

Murdock understood the peace offering and nodded happily. The words had stung, but he knew the other Colonel had just been worried about his team. It must be hard to always bear the responsibility alone, so far away from home. He had just let off some steam, now that he wasn't solely in charge.

The pilot had found himself in situations when he had to take charge and he had always been glad when he could give the responsibility back to Hannibal.

Then from one moment to the other Murdock switched back to his happy-go-lucky-self.

"While I was asleep, I thought of a new card trick I want to try out on Facey. Mind if I go?"

Hannibal grinned: "Just don't overexert yourself, son!"

**What do you think? Please review.**

**I try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and so on...**

**Sorry, I was busy, but I am trying to update as fast as possible.**

**Beta read by Tiny1217. Thanks for that, you are doing a wonderful job.**

**Any remaining mistakes are of course my own.**

**Enjoy!**

The next two days the two Colonels spent every spare minute inside Colonel Hogan's office, developing, discussing and improving their plan. In that time nobody else was allowed in there.

Murdock was confined to his bed, after he had taken a walk with Billy and gotten stuck in a rabbit hole with his hurt leg.

Hannibal's annoyed and Hogan's doubting look had made him take the confinement very serious. The message - "Do that again and you won't take part in the mission" - though unspoken was very clear. Murdock knew very well, that there were many pilots in the Stalag to replace him. Murdock also knew he would never trust any of them with his team.

At least Billy didn't have to share his confinement. Carter had volunteered to take the invisible dog for walks.

Face was doing his best to keep his buddy occupied, but the pilot was getting antsy. It was a real relief, when, after two days, Hannibal told him they needed him and asked him, if he felt up to it. Murdock let out a little whoop and nodded vigorously. Hannibal smiled a little at the pilot's enthusiasm. There was no denying he was very proud of his team.

"Good," Hannibal replied. Then he ordered: "Face get BA, we meet in ten minutes in the Colonel's office."

At the same time Colonel Hogan gathered his core team.

A few minutes later Murdock entered the office with Newkirk, Face and Carter. Shortly after BA, Kinch and LeBeau arrived too and they were able to start the meeting.

"Alright, you are here because Hannibal and I have thought of a plan and it is about time we tell you about it," Hogan began.

"The message Face and Newkirk 'found' in Klink's office said that the scientists are due to meet in eight days. Their meeting will take place at the empty Gestapo office in the woods near our Stalag. The shed was once an important labor, before they built the Stalag, so that would be how they know about it. A few Gestapo officers will also be present, they are to buy the weapon and help the scientists transport it, should they come to an agreement. Sadly we weren't able to find out the exact time of the meeting."

Sergeant Kinchloe nodded along. This wasn't new to him; after all, he had helped decode the message. The others, however, listened eagerly.

"How do you know it isn't a trap?", Face asked. "Why would they send such an important message to a third class Colonel?"

"Well, he has a 'no-escape record'," Carter put in, not liking the implied criticism on Colonel Hogan.

He was ignored.

"They didn't," Hannibal replied simply.

"They told him, to keep the prisoners especially occupied and don't send them into the woods to work. Also the letter told him there was a special and secret training for young Gestapo officers at the empty office, so he should keep his own men away. Knowing what we know it is a safe guess that's where and when the meeting will take place," Hogan explained.

The young Lieutenant nodded satisfied.

"Alright, as you know our mission is to find out about this weapon and get the scientists to England – alive", Colonel Hogan continued. "We need to plant listening devices in the office before the Gestapo starts to observe every millimeter of it. Tonight Hannibal and I will go and take a look at the office, so we can complete our plan. BA, Kinch and Carter, you will come with us. We need you to plant the technique and the weapons in a way the German won't find it."

"Yes, boy, uh Colonel!", Carter replied. Kinch and BA nodded seriously.

"We will also need a helicopter", Hannibal told them further. "Face, Newkirk and Murdock, see that you get one. You will go out the day after tomorrow."

Murdock's eyes lit up.

"Won't a helicopter be a tad obvious?", Newkirk asked.

"Yes", Hogan told him bluntly.

"We will use it to get the Gestapo out of their hidings. Also, we will need a quick way to transport the scientists to the underground," Hannibal explained.

"Where shall we get a chopper, Colonel?" Face asked. "And more important: where do we hide one?"

"Don't worry none, I will let it sleep in my bed. If Billy and I move aside a bit, it will fit just fine, even though it might get a bit cozy", Murdock chimed in.

Face rolled his eyes and BA growled. Colonel Hogan's team had gotten so used to the pilot's antics, that they didn't react at all.

"Very considerate, Captain," Hannibal praised. "But that won't be necessary. I am sure Face will think of something. Or have you lost your touch, Lieutenant?"

Face's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply.

"What about me, mon Colonel?", LeBeau spoke up, feeling left out.

"Well, Louis," Colonel Hogan began, as he put his arm around the smaller man's shoulder. "You will have to be our ears in the camp. I need you to find out what Schultz knows. He might be able to hint to us if there is a change of plans."

"I am going to bake an Apfelstrudel right away, mon Colonel," the Frenchman promised.

"Good," Hogan replied. "All of us should prepare now. BA, Kinch, and Carter, you get some sleep, we start right after evening roll call. Newkirk you will be in charge, while we are away."

Neither Murdock nor Face (who both had a higher rank than the corporal) protested. They had come to respect the Englishman.

After that all of them went on their own separate ways again. Those who were going for the evening stroll went to bed and LeBeau went to the kitchen. Face and Newkirk made their plans at Murdock's bedside. This way they could include the pilot and keep him in bed. He still needed his rest.

Soon the evening neared. After roll call Colonel Hogan led the little expedition party through one of the escape tunnels. They entered the forest carefully, still they moved quickly through the trees. Each of them was wearing a backpack with the things they would need. After an hour or so they finally reached their destination. They were lucky, there weren't any Gestapo officers yet, even though a car had been there not long ago.

The two Colonels entered the old office first, carefully checking every perimeter of it for enemies or even cameras and microphones. It took them some time to find their way through the pitch black rooms, but they didn't dare light their torches, until they were sure they were alone and unwatched.

Finally they finished their tour. Satisfied they weren't watched, Hannibal and Hogan lit their torches and bid the rest of their little expedition team inside.

"Kinch," Colonel Hogan ordered. "We need a bug in every one of the rooms, put two in the conference room and the kitchen."

Sergeant Kinchloe nodded and set to work.

"BA, Carter, plant distraction devises in the kitchen, in the toilets and beside the front door. I want smoke bombs in the conference room and on the floors", Hannibal told them.

Carter and BA followed Kinch inside.

While they were inside, the Colonels stood watch outside. The two of them also used the time to improve their plan.

It took some time until the rest of the team got back out. When they did, it was their turn to stand guard. The two Colonels now went back inside to search for the bugs and the weapons. They checked every corner twice. After quite some time the Colonels got back out.

The three remaining soldiers looked at them expectantly.

Hogan grinned at them: "Well done, we didn't find a thing."

There was already a small pink edge on the horizon, when Hogan, Hannibal and their men finally were on the way back.

Shortly before roll call they arrived at camp, already anxiously awaited by Newkirk and Murdock.

Both of them looked like they hadn't slept much either.

Having the responsibility for the camp kept Newkirk awake most of the night. He had worried what would happen should Klink order a surprise roll call in the night or if the 'prisoners' weren't back before the actual roll call. Whenever he was left in charge he feared that he would mess up and reveal their secret. The secret Colonel Hogan seemed to keep with such an ease.

Murdock however worried about his friends like he always did when he was left behind. He knew Face would have had a bad night too.

So at roll call there were not only five, but eight half awake soldiers standing in the row. To make matters worse Klink seemed to have planned out a speech.

"Here we go," Hogan thought sarcastically, while he tried not to fall asleep standing, keep his eyes open and his annoyance from showing. Awfully much to do for a half asleep brain...

**Hope you liked it, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer: As you should know by now I don't own the A-team or Hogan's Heroes.**

**Again beta-read by Tiny1217, thanks for bearing with me.**

The American soldiers were standing in line, one after the other dozing off. Klink was going on and on about his no-escape record again. He was already at it for an entirety of 15 minutes. By now Carter seemed asleep on his feet and Kinch was staring into space, probably thinking about ways to improve their radio. LeBeau kept yawning, while his best friend Newkirk was almost constantly looking at his pocket watch.

Hogan only just kept himself alert watching the other soldiers. It satisfied him that Hannibal's team had as much trouble listening to Klink as his own.

The other Colonel looked clearly annoyed by now. The way his fingers twitched told Hogan, that the other man was forcefully biting back cheeky comments.

Murdock was watching a little beetle in the sand at his feet, humming quietly. The young Lieutenant watched his friend closely for any discomfort, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Only BA seemed unfazed, standing tall, his mouth fixed in the ever present scowl.

Hogan found himself drifting off in thoughts, hoping Klink would finish soon. Normally he would have stopped this already, but right now they couldn't afford to get in trouble.

Suddenly, Klink's monologue was interrupted, waking Hogan from his thoughts.

To his surprise it was young Lieutenant Peck, who was half way getting them into trouble. Hogan had almost expected Murdock to be the one, but apparently he was taking their warning seriously.

"You know, listening to you blabbering on how great you are almost makes me want to escape," Face drawled. The words were out before he could think them through, worry for Murdock making him careless.

He felt Hannibal's glare and the strange glance Murdock was giving him. He heard Colonel Hogan sigh.

"Whoops, I shouldn't have said that," he thought.

Unfortunately he had spoken the words loud enough for Klink to hear. Spluttering the German Colonel stopped mid-speech.

They all stood in silence for a moment- the prisoners in a row, Klink and his men opposite them.

"What did you say?!" Klink asked in what he hoped to be an authoritative voice.

"Uh," Face was frantically searching for a way out of trouble.

Suddenly Newkirk came to his rescue: "You mean you didn't hear him?! Darn Klink, your need your hearing checked!"

"He is right," Hogan joined in. "We need our Iron Colonel in best health. If your incredible hearing lessens someone might be able to escape."

"Klink, can you here this?" Hannibal asked in a stage whisper.

"Yes, of course," the German said, annoyed.

Soon the other prisoners joined in, all of them asking Klink if he could here them.

Finally Klink lost his patience. "Enough," he whined. "I can hear just fine! Now back to your punishment..."

He didn't get to finish either thought or sentence, for Murdock piped in.

"There may still be something wrong with your hearing. Do you recognize this song?" Murdock started humming an old German folk song.

"Yes, I do! It's 'Am Brunnen vor dem Tore'. How would you know it?" Klink inquired.

"Please," Hannibal backed Murdock up. "In America we listen to German music all the time!"

"You do?" Klink asked surprised.

"Of course!" Murdock lied. "I know many more songs." And he started humming 'Alle meine Entchen', switching to 'Hänschen Klein' afterward.

Klink listened, enraptured. Hogan thought it time to interrupt the Captain before he could sing more German children's songs.

"We will have to continue this later, I'm afraid," Colonel Hogan said. "After all, Klink was just on his way to get his hearing tested!"

"I was?" The German Colonel asked confused.

"Yes, that's what you told us," Hogan said, sounding worried. "Is there something wrong with you memory too?"

Klink quickly made his exit. "No, no, I remember now. I'll better be on my way! Disssssmissssed!"

The prisoners filed back into the barracks and only started laughing after they were out of earshot. Hannibal shot Face a dark look: "Never do that again, kid!"

Ashamed, Face apologized.

Back in his office, Klink realized he hadn't punished the young lieutenant. Hogan had played him again.

Enraged, Klink was halfway out of the office, when he realized he couldn't scold Colonel Hogan without admitting defeat. So he decided on another way to let Hogan know he was very displeased.

"Schultz!" Klink bellowed.

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann," Schultz appeared a second later, slightly out of breath.

"Place a guard outside barracks twelve, – no one is to get out or in!"

At midnight, Face, Newkirk, and Murdock were getting ready for their mission. The guard in front of Barracks twelve fortunately hadn't interfered with their plans. Both Hannibal and the Lieutenant had gone straight to Barracks twelve after roll call.

The Colonels Smith and Hogan saw them off, wishing them luck.

Colonel Smith looked the three man over– who where standing before him – for the last time before they headed out.

Newkirk, the Englishman, seemed calm and focused on the task ahead. Murdock was almost bouncing with excitement, making Hannibal smile. His special boy loved to be needed. But the two of them weren't whom he was worried about. Face had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole day. The Colonel knew he was deeply embarrassed and not only by his outburst. For the first time his talking skills had failed him and he had needed help. But even if his confidence had yet to return fully, the Lieutenant looked determined.

Their outfits were also perfectly believable. Face, who only knew the most basic German words was wearing the uniform of a sergeant. Newkirk, who spoke a bit of German would channel a stuck-up colonel, meaning he would let his right hand man do most of the talking. As that left Murdock to do most of the talking, he got the rank lieutenant. The pilot spoke German fluently. Nobody knew where he learned that

Hannibal was satisfied. They would do well.

Murdock, Face and Newkirk were hurrying through the dark forest. They were heading towards the airfield Newkirk and Face had found out about. Murdock didn't really know how they did it. Probably Face had bribed the guard with something no one knew how he had gotten his hands on, as usual. It didn't really matter to him. By the end of the day he was going to fly!

Murdock smiled and let out a small whoop.

Face chuckled, while Newkirk frowned at him.

They had been on their way for an hour or so when they finally neared their destination.

Here, they stepped out on the street, waiting for the German to find them. They didn't have to wait long till a car came down the road and, due to them standing there, stopped.

"What are you doing here?" the soldier inside asked rather unfriendly.

Newkirk slowly stepped into the full light of the car, looking at the soldier in disdain. The symbol of 'his' rank was displayed clearly and the soldier paled.

"Was erlauben Sie sich?", Murdock scolded, stepping forward. "Zeigen Sie etwas Respekt und sprechen Sie Deutsch, Soldat! (Show some respect and speak German, soldier!)"

"Jawohl," the soldier answered quickly, saluting as well as was possible within the car.

"Gut," Murdock continued, sounding crisp. "Bringen Sie uns zum Flugplatz! (bring us to the airfield)"

"Jawohl," the soldier replied, not daring to defy the 'higher ranked men'.

Face opened the door for Newkirk to get in and after that climbed in himself. Murdock followed suit.

In no time they arrived at their destination. When they got out Newkirk demanded to see the commanding officer. A few minutes later they were in his office. As it was only a small airfield, the CO was only a lieutenant.

It didn't take Newkirk long to completely intimidate the poor guy. But he remained a little suspicious.

"So, you speak German, but I haven't heard the sergeant say a thing," he said. "One could think he doesn't speak 'our' language"

Face wasn't impressed in the least, when the Lieutenant looked at him skeptically.

"Well, you see," he began. "I've been a spy for some time in England. And after I almost slipped up once, I decided to only even think in English. Old habits die kind of hard, you know? I don't always want to explain the whole story, so I try not to talk much."

The Lieutenant was clearly buying Face's story. While Peck was still talking to the CO of the airfield, Newkirk and Murdock went to single out a chopper.

When they got back, Face was still telling the German Lieutenant about a few of the close calls he supposedly had in England. The German officer was hanging onto his every word.

The Lieutenant was so entranced with the American Lieutenant's stories that he didn't even protests, when Newkirk told him they were gonna take one of his helicopters.

A short while later, the three 'Prisoners' left the airfield in the chopper unperturbed. They hid it on a clearing deep in the forest, then got back to their Stalag.

The mission was a success. Nobody noticed their absence, nobody got suspicious.

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review.**

**Don't know yet when I will finish the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
